Why Not Sooner?
by Roy Kazuya
Summary: Cerita dimana Sasuke Menyukai seorang pria tetapi ia tidak ingin ada yg tau bahwa dirinya adalah yaoi , di cerita ini sasuke melakukan berbagai cara untuk memata matai si pria dan atas perjuangannya akhirnya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yg selama ini ia impikan dri pria trsebut... untuk lebih jelasnya ayoo baca critanya ...


Why Not Sooner?

Disclainer: Naruto Masashi K.

Warning: Typo,OOC,OC,YAOI,SASUKE POV

Saya mahasiswa tingkat 3 sebuah perguruan tinggi negeri di Desa Konohagakure. Karena saya bukan asli orang Desa ini , saya tinggal di sebuah rumah kost khusus cowok. Kamarnya ada 10, penghuninya juga 10 orang. Kebetulan mahasiswa semua.

Salah satu hal yang saya sukai dari tempat kost saya adalah kamar mandinya. Bukan karena bersih atau higienisnya. Bukan juga karena desain, warna cat atau karena sebab yang lainnya. Yang aku sukai dari kamar mandi itu adalah jumlahnya. Ya, jumlahnya yang hanya 3 buah itu membuat kami harus berbagi kamar mandi. Anda bisa bayangkan apa yang pasti terjadi kalau orang 10 harus berbagi 3 kamar mandi. Yang paling heboh kalau pagi-pagi semua ingin pakai kamar mandi. Kadang-kadang kami 'terpaksa' mandi bareng untuk menghemat waktu. Sebetulnya saya senang aja kalau harus mandi bareng. Justru itu yang saya tunggu. Kapan lagi bisa ngeliat onderdil orang kalau nggak 'terpaksa' begitu. Belum lagi kalau kita lagi mandi, tiba-tiba ada orang yang nggak tahan ingin kencing langsung bergabung dan dengan santainya mempertontonkan wilayah rahasianya.

Di antara 9 orang teman kost saya, ada 1 orang yang jadi "man of my dream". Namanya Naruto, kamarnya pas sebelahan dengan kamar saya. Orangnya keren, rambut berombak agak panjang, kulitnya putih, tingginya 180-an, bodinya terpelihara karena dia rajin olah raga dan hobinya pakai jeans ketat yang menonjolkan dengan jelas kelakiannya. Kayaknya sih barangnya besar banget!

Kami sesama penghuni rumah kost sering ngobrol. Sekali di kamar satu, lain kali di kamar yang lain. Juga saling pinjam kaset dll. Saya paling senang ngobrol dengan Naruto, apalagi di kamarnya sendiri. Soalnya dia selalu hanya pakai celana gombrang setengah paha tanpa apa-apa lagi kalau sedang di kamarnya. Saya bisa puas memandangi bodinya yang berisi, dadanya yang full otot. Yang lebih nggak nguatin adalah bulu-bulu hitam halus di dadanya. Kalau sedang kebetulan celananya agak melorot saya bisa lihat sebagian bulu Penisnya yang berbaris rapi menuju pusarnya. Kadang-kadang dia juga nggak pakai celdal di bawah celananya itu sehingga kalau dia jalan saya bisa dengan jelas melihat sesuatu yang 'gundal-gandul' di dalamnya. Nah kalau pas gitu, kalau sedang beruntung, waktu dia sila atau mengangkat sebelah kakinya saya bisa liat bijinya yang tertutupi bulu hitam. Mana tahan... Sayangnya cuma segitu aja yang bisa saya liat selama ini. Saya berharap dan berusaha untuk bisa melihat lebih jauh lagi.

Sejauh ini dia nggak pernah menunjukkan gejala dia itu Yoi, walaupun kalau ngobrol dia nggak pernah nyinggung-nyinggung masalah cewek, apalagi cerita mengenai ceweknya. Aku mau tanya, takut patah hati kalau tau dia suka cewek atau punya pacar. Jadi saya anggap aja dia itu 'mengandung harapan'

Yang jelas, dia nggak pernah keliatan keberatan kalau saya pandangi badannya sambil ngobrol. Malahan sering kali dia seperti sengaja (aku ge-er kali ya !) mengangkat kakinya supaya saya bisa lebih jelas melihat anatomi tubuhnya, atau berkali-kali membetulkan letak penisnya di depan mata saya. Kalau nggak kuat nahan, kadang-kadang saya 'dengan tidak sengaja' menyentuh badannya atau kakinya atau mana aja, yang penting bisa megang dia. Mau mencoba lebih jauh, takut. Beberapa kali pernah saya mencoba lebih jauh kepada lelaki lain yang saya sukai, yang saya dapat cuma pandangan jijik dan selanjutnya penghindaran. Belajar dari pengalaman, saya nggak mau lagi begitu. Jangan sampai saya nggak bisa lagi ngobrol di kamarnya dan memandangi bodinya.

Terhadap Naruto ini paling maksimal juga saya hanya berani mijetin tengkuknya kalau dia mengeluh nyeri kuduk. Memang satu kelebihan saya adalah pintar memijat (it will be my entrance door in my next story about Naruto and me). Sebenernya memijat buat saya seperti simbiosis mutualisme (kata pelajaran Biologi). Yang dipijat dapat enak, aku dapat kesempatan megang-megang badan laki-laki. Kadang-kadang saya dapat kesempatan mijitin orang sampai nyerempet-nyerempet daerah bahayanya, walaupun saya harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyentuh wilayah terlarang itu. Lagi-lagi dengan alasan takut dihindari orang.

Kembali ke masalah Naruto. Satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa melihat dia lebih jauh (maksudnya melihat dia 'totally naked') adalah mencari kesempatan mandi bersama. Beberapa hari saya pelajari pola hidupnya, kapan dia bangun, kapan dia mandi, kapan dia pergi, kapan dia pulang dll. Sayangnya sampai saat ini saya nggak pernah berhasil satu kamar mandi dengan dia. Dia selalu mandi sebelum saya bangun atau pergi kuliah nggak pake mandi.

Saya putar otak, mikirin gimana caranya bisa melihat dia telanjang. Suatu sore, sambil mikir-mikir cara melihat dia telanjang, saya terlentang di kasur memandang langit-langit. Eh, nggak taunya ada jalan ! Ternyata di langit-langit kamar saya ada jalan untuk masuk ke langit-langit. Selama ini nggak gitu keliatan karena memang sedikit tersamar.

"Nah, ini dia jalannya!", kataku. Saya coba dorong-dorong, penutup itu terbuka. Kepala saya melongok ke dalam para-para, lalu saya pun menyusun rencana ...

Besok paginya sengaja aku nggak masuk kuliah. "Pusing", begitu alasanku. Setelah semua orang pergi, mulailah aku melaksanakan rencana itu. Dengan membawa paku, sekrup dan obeng saya naik ke langit-langit, menuju atas kamar Naruto. Saya mencari tempat yang cocok, pas di atas kasurnya, lalu saya mulai melubangi langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak terlalu besar sehingga dia tidak akan curiga, tapi cukup besar untuk mengawasi apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Pulang dia nanti saya akan buru-buru masuk kamarnya, pura-pura pinjam kaset, sambil membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang mungkin jatuh di atas kasurnya.

Ternyata semua sesuai dengan rencana!

Maka mulailah pengembaraan malam saya di atas para-para. Dua-tiga-empat malam berlalu tampa kejadian berarti. Saya hanya bisa liat dia tidur dengan pakaian hariannya - ya itu kolor doang !

Lalu pada malam ke lima, waktu saya mulai bosen, tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu itu. Malam itu, ketika saya dengar dia menuju kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan persiapan tidur, saya segera naik. Nggak lama dia kembali. Saya dengar dia mengunci kamarnya. Dia naik ke atas kasurnya. Dan - duh aduh - malam ini dia pakai sesuatu yang di luar kebiasaan. Dia hanya memakai celana dalam brief warna putih. Jendolan di depan cdnya jelas terlihat dan besar sekali. Rambut-rambut genitalnya tampak lebih banyak. Wah, pokoknya bikin hatiku nggak karuan deh.

Dia bawa buku bergambar di tangannya. Mula-mula dia baca sambil telungkup. Agak kecewa juga saya, karena hanya bisa terbatas melihat bodinya. Kayaknya sih buku porno, karena gambarnya seperti gambar orang-orang telanjang (nggak terlalu jelas karena agak kecil). Nggak lama dia terlentang. Kepalanya diganjel bantal 2. Tangan kanannya tetap memegangi buku, sementara tangan kirinya mulai menyusup ke dalam celdalnya. Digosok-gosokkannya tangan itu di dalam. Tampak dia menikmati sekali kegiatan itu. Lalu dia tampak mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam cd nya. Pemandangan menjadi tampak lebih indah karena ternyata dia melintangkan penisnya ke arah kiri di dalam cdnya. Keliatannya sih udah tegang banget dan besar banget. Ujungnya tampak sampai ke pinggir pinggulnya. Dia gosok-gosok barangnya dari luar cdnya sambil terus melihat-lihat buku itu. Tiba-tiba dia lemparkan bukunya ke sudut kamar.

Kedua tangannya sekarang bergerak ke daerah kemaluannya. Digelitikinya penisnya dengan kedua tangannya itu, lalu tangan kirinya menyusup masuk ke daerah sasaran dan menarik penisnya hingga mengacung ke arah pusar. Saya bisa liat sebentuk cendawan yang besar berwarna agak kemerahan mencuat di atas elastik cdnya. Waduh, besar bener penisnya sampai2 celdalnya nggak muat ! Ujung kepalanya sampai hampir setinggi udelnya. Masih dengan tangan kiri, dia mengusap-usap kepala itu, terutama di seputar pinggiran kepala. Lalu dia elus-elus daerah bawah kepala pas pertemuan kepala dengan batangnya yang berbentuk V terbalik. Saya nggak kuat membayangkannya, karena di situlah daerah sasaran terenak kalau saya sedang melayani diri saya sendiri. Nggak lama dia turunkan elastik cdnya dan dikaitkan di bawah bijinya. Wow, tampak jelas sekali penisnya tegang dan besar. Mungkin lebih dari 19 cm. Dan bulu-bulunya lebat sekaliiii, sampai ke biji-bijinya! Diusap-usapnya batang dan bijinya. Matanya keliatan merem melek keenakan. Kemudian dia menarik botol pelican dari bawah bantalnya.

Dituangkannya ke atas penisnya, lalu kedua tangannya mulai mengelus-elus burungnya dari ujung kepala menuju ke pangkalnya. Bergantian tangan kiri dan kanannya mengelus-elus penisnyanya. Mula-mula daerah kepalanya doang, lama-lama diurut sampai ke bijinya. Kadang-kadang dia mengkonsentrasikan usahanya di daerah seputar kepalanya. Nafasnya keliatan mulai memburu. Nggak lama kemudian dia turunkan celdalnya sampai lutut kemudian kedua kakinya membantu melepas cdnya sama sekali sehingga dia bugil sebugil-bugilnya. Dia mulai lagi gosok-gosok kontolnya. Makin lama makin cepat dan keliatan makin kuat. Nafasnya terlihat makin cepat dan matanya menutup keenakan. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan kegiatannya.

Dijauhkannya tangannya dari daerah genitalnya. Dia tampak mengatur nafas. Sekitar 2-3 menit kemudian dia mulai lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang. Rupanya dia sedang mempraktekkan teknik memperlama orgasme. Kali ke 5 dia tidak mengurangi intensitas pengocokannya saat dia mendekati puncak. Dia malah meremas pangkal kontolnya kuat-kuat dengan menggunakan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya terus maju mundur di batangnya. Makin lama makin cepat dan makin kuat. Kepalanya tampak membengkak karena remasan pada pangkal penis itu. Lalu dia gosok-gosok kepala penisnya beberapa saat. Saya tau dia hampir sampai pada batasnya. Bener juga, nggak lama kemudian sambil mengangkat pantatnya tinggi-tinggi, kedua tangannya dilepaskan dari penisnya, lalu muatan berwarna putih itu menyembur dengan kuatnya sampai mengenai muka dan sebagian rambutnya. Setelah 5 - 6 kali semburan, Naruto tampak lemas. Badannya tergeletak tak bergerak beberapa saat. Tubuhnya penuh keringat. Nggak sadar aku ternyata udah keluar juga!

Pelan aku turun dari para (karena takut ketahuan, juga karena lemas setelah tegang menyaksikan atraksi seru), dan berangkat ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih. Malam itu aku tidur nyenyak sekali.

Beberapa hari kemudian, pagi-pagi, waktu saya lagi asyik mandi sambil membayangkan Naruto dan apa yang dia kerjakan malam itu, penis saya ngaceng tanpa dikomandoi. Nggak tahan aku langsung menyabuni wilayah penis dan sekitarnya. Pas lagi asyik-asyiknya melayani diri sendiri, tiba-tiba Naruto masuk. Saya nggak sempat lagi berbalik. Dia sempat melihat aku dengan penis ngaceng dan daerah genital penuh dengan sabun ! penisku langsung lemes, tapi dia bilang "Terusin aja Sasuke, aku biasa kok ngeliat orang onani" Wah, apa artinya tuh ...

Aku nggak tau apa yang musti dikerjakan. Apa itu suatu sign positif atau hanya akal-akalan dia untuk ngetes saya aja. Apa dia menduga bahwa saya ini seorang G, lalu dia mau mastikan hal itu untuk kemudian mempermalukan saya di depan orang lain seperti yang sering saya orang lakukan terhadap kaum kita ? Atau memang dia sering ngeliat orang masturbasi ? Tapi di mana dan dalam keadaan bagaimana ?

Naruto masih mengenakan celana favoritnya yang komprang dan setinggi setengah paha itu. Cuma bedanya dia pakai T-shirt pagi itu. Dengan tenangnya dia menuju pispot di pojok kamar mandi, menurunkan celana komprangnya sedikit, dan menarik keluar senjata rahasia dari dalam Cdnya (seperti biasa, elastiknya disangkutin di bawah bijinya yang berbulu itu). Barang itu, ya barang itu yang saya saksikan dari ketinggian beberapa malam yang lalu, saat ini ada di depan mata saya dan ada dalam jangkauan tangan saya. Ah, andai saja saya bisa memegangnya saat ini...

Dari samping, barang itu keliatan besar juga, walaupun dalam keadaan lemes. penis saya langsung agak ngaceng lagi ngeliat pemandangan seperti itu. Selesai pipis, dia kembalikan penisnya ke dalam sarangnya. Dinaikkannya celananya lalu sambil menghadap saya, seperti biasa juga, dia betulin posisi penis di dalam celananya lalu dia siap-siap ke luar kamar mandi. Waktu ngeliat barang saya yang agak ngaceng itu dia hanya komentar , " Wah, penismu gede juga ya !"

Malu, aku berbalik. Saya kira dia langsung ke luar, nggak taunya dia malah mendekati saya. Dia memeluk saya dari belakang, tangannya memeluk perut saya. Persentuhan bulu di perut saya dengan tangannya membuat saya merinding dari kepala sampai ujung kaki saya. Badannya nempel rapet ke bagian belakang badan saya. Saya merasa panas dingin dan gemetar. No way out, no way to turn back. Saya biarkan saja dia begitu. Pantat saya merasakan ada barang yang mengeras di dalam celananya. Terasa lebih panas dari pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain yang nempel di punggung saya.

Lalu pelan-pelan tangan kirinya merayap menuju ke atas. Digosok-gosoknya dada saya yang kebetulan juga berbulu, lebih lebat dari yang dia punya. Agak geser ke samping, dia temukan puting susu saya. Dia meremas-remas dan memijit-mijit puting itu, bergantian kanan dan kiri. Sementara tangan .kanannya bergerak ke bawah dan tiba di pangkal penis saya. Tangan itu terus menuju ke bawah dan sampai di kantung pelir saya. Jari-jarinya bermain-main di seputar kantung itu. Menarik-narik, mengukur-ukur besar kedua biji saya.

penis saya sudah ngaceng sengaceng-ngacengnya. Panjangnya sudah mencapai maksimumnya (16 cm, kalau mau tau !) Rasa malu dan takut itu hilang entah ke mana. Pokoknya yang penting hepi ... Que sera sera ...

Lalu tangan kanannya itu mulai bergerak ke atas. Disusurinya permukaan bawah penis ku sampai ke perbatasan batang dengan kepala burung. Jari-jarinya menari-nari di situ. Gila, rupanya dia tau persis tempat paling enak untuk dimanipulasi.

Tangan kirinya nggak sabar langsung ikut bergabung. Dengan gerakan cepat diambilnya air dalam gayung, tangan kirinya meraih sabun yang lalu dicelupkannya ke dalam gayung itu. Masih dengan sabun di tangan, tangan kirinya langsung menuju sasaran. Digosok-gosokkannya sabun itu ke penisku, lalu ke bulu-bulu penisku. Setelah menyimpan sabun, diambilnya sedikit air lalu diusapkan ke regio genitaliaku yang sudah penuh dengan sabun. Dikisik-kisiknya bulu penis ku seperti sedang mengeramasi daerah itu. Dibikin begitu, daerah itu jadi penuh dengan busa sabun, memudahkan jari-jarinya waktu dia mulai mengocok batangku. Tangan kanan dan kirinya bergantian menyusuri batangku dari mulai ujung kepala sampai pangkalnya, kemudian naik lagi ke kepala dst.

Makin lama gosokan dan kocokannya makin cepat, nafasku memburu, kudengar juga nafasnya memburu di belakangku. Saya mulai mengerang dan melenguh-lenguh keenakan. Saya merasa pinggulnya menggesek-gesek pantatku, dari kiri ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri lagi, terus ke kanan lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Lalu pada satu titik, saya tidak bisa kembali lagi. Kedua tangan saya menjulur ke belakang, mencengkeram erat pantatnya dan dalam hitungan detik meriam saya memuntahkan larvanya yang berwarna putih susu ke lantai bursa ... eh, lantai kamar mandi. Tanpa bicara si Naruto cuci tangan, lalu menyiram kakinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Apa dia juga menikmati sequel ini, saya nggak tau. Apa dia juga keluar saat ini, saya juga nggak tau. Beberapa hari saya menghindar pertemuan dengan dia. Malu, sungkan dan lain-lain perasaan bersatu.

Hanya satu hal yang pasti, saya musti balas kebaikannya ini. Tapi gimana caranya ?

Sore itu hari Sabtu. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih sedikit. Semua orang pergi ke acaranya masing-masing, kecuali aku. Aku bengong aja sendiri. Nggak ada janji dengan siapapun, nggak punya seseorang untuk diapelin. Aku nggak tau bahwa hari itu akan jadi babak baru dalam hidup saya.

Abis mandi, aku pakai kaos santai dan celana pendek (tanpa underwear, biar lebih adem). Iseng, aku buka-buka file di komputerku. Mulanya sih sekedar liat isi komputer lewat Windows Explorer. Akhirnya, biasa, mentoknya ke folder favoritku. Itu tuh, gambar-gambar hasil download internet (aku biasa surfing di War-net deket kampus. Jam-jam kosongnya aku udah apal, maklum untuk download gambar2 yang 'cool' sekaligus 'hot' untuk kita-kita tentu nggak bisa sembarang waktu !). Gambar-gambar itu betul-betul panas, it certainly turned me on !

Lalu ada tulisan-tulisan yang aku ambil dari situs-situs yaoi. Yang menarik sore itu antara lain tentang pelajaran "menyedot" (ada di bawah judul Tutorial, kalau ada yang mau liat langsung). Pelajarannya lengkap, 14 langkah untuk menjadi cocksucker yang handal. Wah, mantap man. Pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana. Andai saja aku punya kesempatan untuk mempraktekkannya.

Lalu terdengar suara motor masuk pelataran. Tanpa liatpun aku udah tau itu motor Naruto. Dia punya jadwal basket setiap Sabtu sore. Biasanya sih pulang sebentar, mandi, ganti baju lalu ngacir lagi entah ke mana. Dari dalam kamar, aku denger dia membuka kunci kamarnya. Nggak lama, dia jalan ke kamar mandi. Ngelewatin kamarku yang sengaja kututup pintunya, dia cuma teriak, "Sasuke, lu nggak ke mana-mana ?" "Nggak", jawabku.

"Lagi ngapain lu ?", tiba-tiba dia buka pintu kamarku. Sepintas dia keliatan udah mandi. Pakaiannya tetap yang itu; T-shirt butut dan celana gombrangnya ("Wah, pakai celana dalam nggak ya?", pikiran nakalku mulai beraksi). Cepat aku minimize Corel Photo Paint-ku yang lagi memperlihatkan foto 3-in-1 "Lho, nggak jalan lu Naruto ?", tanyaku. "Nggak ah, lagi males gua ! Lagian basket tadi capek banget", balasnya. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung masuk dan duduk di kasurku. Yang ada di layar monitor saat itu Freecells kesukaanku. Dia memperhatikan dari belakang, ngobrol sana-sini yang nggak jelas sambil sekali-sekali ngomentarin kartu mana yang musti dipindahin.

Lalu pembicaraan berpindah ke basket. Dia ceritain tentang basketnya sore itu. Aku nanggapin secukupnya, pokoknya jangan sampai dia keluar lagi sore ini. "Kalau lu mau, gua bisa pijetin lu !", tiba-tiba mulutku bicara. Aku nggak tau dari mana itu keberanian muncul. "Boleh juga", dia bilang. And I thought it was my time to take the chance !

"Tiduran deh", kubilang sambil berdiri ambil minyak. Nggak lupa, aku kunci pintu kamar. Sekedar jaga-jaga. Lalu dia telungkup, mukanya dihadapkan ke kanan. Aku lalu duduk di samping kanan badannya. Matanya terus ngeliatin aku. Aku mulai dari kaki kanannya. Mula-mula telapaknya, lalu naik ke betis. Aku mengagumi kebagusan badannya. Merasakan kekenyalan ototnya, juga bulu-bulu kakinya yang cukup lebat, aku merasa celana aku menjadi agak sesak. Ada sesuatu yang berdenyut-denyut di dalamnya.

Sampai di paha, aku singkapkan pipa celananya sampai batas pantatnya. Matanya tertutup sekarang, mulutnya sedikit menyungging senyum. Nggak ada reaksi lain selain mengangkat sedikit pahanya supaya pipa celananya itu bisa naik maksimal. Malah pipa celana kirinya dia sendiri yang singkapkan. Bingung juga aku, kenapa dia nggak ada reaksi apa-apa sampai sejauh ini. Ya aku pijit aja pahanya yang berbulu itu dari bawah ke atas. Waktu tanganku memijat paha bagian dalamnya, sengaja aku mendorong jari-jari aku sampai menyentuh kantongnya. Aku pijit pangkal pahanya agak lama. Tetap tanpa reaksi ! Aku sendiri yang gugup.

Lalu aku pindah ke sebelah kiri badannya. Seperti tadi, mulai dari telapak kaki, kemudian betis dan berakhir di paha.

Kemudian aku beralih ke pantatnya. Sekali sentuh, aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Dia pakai celana dalam. Aku tekankan kedua ibu jari ke daging pantatnya yang cukup keras itu, dan aku buat gerakan melingkar. Belalainya di bawah sana tentu merasakan tekanan itu. Sesuai pengalaman, kayaknya sih nggak ada orang yang bisa tahan nggak ngaceng kalau pantatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku minta dia longgarkan kancing celananya supaya aku bisa memijat pantatnya dengan lebih leluasa. Tanpa protes, dia ikutin. Malahan dia sekalian menurunkan celana gombrangnya itu sampai lutut, kemudian dengan menggunakan jari-jari kakinya, dia lepaskan celana itu sama sekali dari badannya. Yang tinggal cuma CD-nya doang. Melanjutkan prosesi, aku turunkan bagian belakang CD-nya sampai pantatnya keliatan semua, lalu aku tekan tulang ekornya dan juga daerah seputar lubangnya Dia sedikit mengerang waktu aku lakukan itu. Selesai itu, aku naikkan lagi elastik CD-nya ke pinggang. Aku nggak mau pesta ini terlalu cepat berakhir.

Aku lalu minta dia untuk buka T-shirtnya. Dia angkat kepalanya sedikit, ditatapnya mata aku sebentar, lalu dia mengikuti permintaan aku. Mula-mula dari samping tubuhnya aku memijit tengkuknya, lalu turun ke bahu, terus ke punggung, Mukanya dipalingkan ke arahku. Matanya ! Rasa-rasanya dia punya mata ngeliatin aku terus, terutama daerah pangkal pahaku. Sampai saat akan memijat pinggangnya, aku duduki pantatnya. Sekali-sekali sengaja aku goyangkan badanku, supaya daerah pinggulnya ikut bergerak. Dia pasti menyukai tekanan dan gesekan yang dialam penisnya, soalnya dia mengeluarkan suara-suara keenakan saat aku melakukan itu. Di tempat-tempat yang aku rasakan ada strain, tentu saja aku bantu melemaskannya (aku belajar juga tentang ini, dan aku musti bisa memuaskan klien dong !) Tapi, jujur aku katakan, sesungguhnya ini proforma saja, sebelum sampai di daerah sasaran utama. Sesekali dia memuji kepandaianku memijat.

Lalu sampailah pada saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Aku suruh dia balikkan badannya. Tanpa tunggu perintah ke dua, dia segera balikkan badannya. Dan tanpa malu-malu barangnya ngaceng di balik celana dalamnya. Dia nggak berusaha menutupinya sama sekali. Wow ! Aku liat ada sedikit noda basah di celananya. It's his precum

Walaupun aku mulai nggak sabar, aku belum mau menuju daerah terlarang itu. Aku mau menyisakannya untuk babak terakhir. Aku pijit dulu bagian dadanya, bagian yang aku sukai dari badannya (sebelum aku kenal bagian lainnya itu, tentu saja !)

Puting susunya menegang waktu aku urut dadanya yang berbulu itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, jariku bermain-main di seputar putingnya itu. Dia tetep tutup mata, dan nampak tak berkeberatan aku berkelana di atas badannya.

Sampai di perut, aku mengagumi otot perutnya. Begitu keras!. Karena harus mengurut perutnya dari bawah ke atas, aku menurunkan sedikit elastik cd-nya. Aku geser sedikit kontolnya ke arah kiri sehingga dia melintang di dalam CD. Dia nggak berusaha mengelak waktu aku menyentuh penisnya. Di lubang kencingnya tampak titik bening. Ternyata memang sudah keluar tuh mani beningnya. Cepat aku selesaikan urusan pijat di daerah perutnya tanpa ngutak-ngatik penisnya lagi.

Sambil tetap duduk sila di kanan badannya (Waktu dia telungkup, aku ada di kiri badannya, tapi setelah terlentang tentu ada di kanannya), aku ambil tangan kanannya. Sengaja kuletakkan jari-jari tangannya di atas selangkanganku. Aku mulai pijit otot deltoidnya. Wah, dia memang punya otot yang bagus di seluruh tubuhnya. Rupanya pada awalnya dia nggak sadar di mana jari-jarinya berada. Belakangan jari-jarinya mulai meraba-raba celanaku. Kubiarkan saja (memang itu yang aku tunggu !)

Pindah ke bagian kiri tubuhnya, aku lakukan hal yang persis sama. Jari-jari tangan kirinya kuletakkan di selangkangan. Kali ini dia lebih pintar dan lebih aktif meraba-raba. Dia berusaha temukan penisku dan dia raba dari pangkal sampai ujungnya. Bahkan paha sayapun diraba-rabanya. Jarinya berusaha memasuki celah celana pendek aku, tapi posisi silaku menghalangi dia untuk bisa sampai ke sasaran. Oh, yang dia lakukan hanya menambah sempit celana pendekku saja.

Selesai semua, aku pindah ke bawah. Aku pijat paha depannya. Berkali-kali aku lihat penisnya berontak minta keluar dari sarangnya. Lalu tanganku bergerak menuju pinggangnya dan tiba-tiba aku menarik celana dalamnya ke bawah. Dan, there he was, berbaring telanjang di kasur kamarku dengan penis ngacung ke atas, berdenyut-denyut seirama dengan denyut jantungnya !

Lalu aku buka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar, aku bergeser mendekat. Tangan kananku menyusuri paha dalamnya mulai dari lutut dan berakhir di bijinya. Aku ulurkan tangan kiri aku, aku remas batangnya. Dia mengerang. Perlahan aku mulai mengurut batangnya yang keras dan hangat itu, dari atas ke bawah. Nafasnya mulai memburu.

Sementara tangan kananku menari-nari di atas mainan barunya, tangan kiriku meraih pangkal penisnya dan menegakkan penisnya. Mukaku merunduk mendekati sasaran. Hidungku segera menangkap aroma laki-laki yang begitu kuat memancar dari daerah selangkangannya, bau erotik ! Aroma itu memperbesar gairahku. Nggak sabar, aku buka T-shirtku. Aku hanya tinggal pakai celana pendek.

Aku jilat lubang kencingnya, rasa asin-asin-licin. Nggak sampai hitungan menit, kepalanya yang besar dan agak keunguan itu sudah bersarang di dalam mulut. Kuemut kuat-kuat sampai pipiku kempot. Dia mengerang lebih kuat. Waktu aku gelitiki daerah V terbaliknya dengan ujung lidah, dia menggelinjang. Dia tusukkan kontolnya ke dalam mulutku, sampai-sampai aku harus tahan pinggulnya dengan tangan biar aku nggak keselek.

Aku lepaskan kepalanya dari mulutku, sejenak aku mengagumi penisnya. Lebih besar dan lebih seksi dari yang aku bayangkan. Vena-venanya tampak jelas di permukaan penisnya. Lalu lidahku mulai menyusuri bagian bawah batangnya. Iseng, aku gelitiki lagi daerah pertemuan batang dengan kepalanya sampai Naruto menggelinjang kegelian.

Lalu aku terus turun sampai ke kantungnya. Geli terasa di seputar mulut terkena bulu penisnya. Lidahku mulai menjilati bijinya, terus naik ke pangkal batangnya sampai ujung penisnya. Persis seperti anak-anak lagi jilat es krim kesukaannya, aku ulang-ulangi kegiatan itu. Kantung ... batang ... kepala ... kantung ... batang ... kepala ... kantung.

Puas begitu, aku kembali lagi ke kepalanya. Aku masukkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam mulut, lalu aku emut-emut. Dia mengerang. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit batangnya aku telan. Nggak lebih dari separo barangnya yang 19 cm itu bisa masuk. Kalau aku coba lebih jauh, rasanya mau muntah. Lidah aku bergoyang-goyang di dalam, mengelus kepalanya, menyusuri coronanya, menggoyang-goyang batangnya.

Kemudian aku rasakan tangannya meraih kepalaku dan menekan kepala aku itu ke bawah. Dia nggak mau dilepaskan lagi. Maju mundur aku gerakkan kepala aku. Kalau dia angkat pinggul terlalu tinggi aku tekan dengan tangan aku. Ke luar masuk barangnya di dalam mulutku. Makin lama makin cepat, makin liar. Untuk menyervis batangnya yang nggak bisa masuk ke dalam mulut, aku gunakan kedua tanganku. Bergantian naik turun sampai pangkal batangnya. Erangan, desahan, teriakan tertahan, keluar dari mulutnya. Makin lama makin kuat, makin tak terkendali. Tangan kirinya mencengkram bahuku, sementara tangan kanannya menekan kepalaku lebih ke bawah, menggenggam rambutku. Gerakan mulutku makin cepat, maju-mundur-maju-mundur. Barangnya keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk. Makin lama makin cepat. Makin lama makin semangat. Tiba-tiba aku rasakan badannya mengejang! Pantatnya diangkat tinggi, menusukkan penisnya lebih dalam ke mulut aku sampai aku tersedak. Dia sudah sampai di finish!

Karena ingin mengulang apa yang pernah kulihat tempo hari dari para dan aku nggak ingin dia keluar dalam mulut aku (setidaknya tidak malam itu) aku genggam kuat-kuat pangkal penisnya dengan tangan kiriku penisnya mengejat-ngejat dalam mulut. Terasa ada denyutan di pangkal penisnya itu. Aku lepaskan barangnya dari dalam mulut, aku lanjutkan sedikit menggosok penisnya dengan tangan kanan, lalu aku acungkan penisnya tegak lurus ke langit-langit. Waktu aku lepaskan genggaman tangan kiriku dari pangkal penisnya, semprotan air maninya muncrat tinggi sekali, kemudian meluncur turun. Sebagian besar mendarat di perutnya, sisanya kena muka dan rambutku serta seprei kasurku. Penisnya masih berdenyut beberapa kali, mengeluarkan sisa muatannya. Lahar putih mengalir menuruni batangnya yang masih aku acungkan ke atas dan tertahan di pangkal penisnya yang penuh bulu.

Sekarang giliran aku ! Cepat aku buka celana pendekku. Penisku belepotan mani bening. Telanjang, aku lompat ke samping kanannya. Miring kiri, aku rapatkan badanku yang basah oleh keringat ke badannya yang juga banjir keringat. Penisku merapat pada pahanya. Dia mengelus-elus kepalaku. "Bukan kepala atas yang butuh belaian, Naruto!", kataku dalam hati. Lalu tangannya aku ambil dan kutuntun ke bawah, ke tempat barangku yang sudah nggak sabar menunggu. Dia menggenggam penisku. Pelan-pelan dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya sepanjang barangku. Oh, dia mengulangi lagi kejadian di kamar mandi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Supaya lebih licin, aku colek mani yang numpuk di perutnya, lalu aku oleskan ke Penisku sendiri. Dia mengikuti. Dijauhkannya sedikit badanku dari badannya, kemudian dia duduk. Sambil duduk, diambilnya sisa air mani di perutnya, lalu dioleskan ke penisku. Dia mulai lagi ngocok barangku memakai maninya sebagai pelumas. Nggak butuh waktu lama, barangku yang sudah lelah menunggu dari tadi langsung bereaksi. Dia langsung bongkar muatan. Cairan putih kental hangat itu nyemprot tak terbendung, langsung kena badannya. Sebagian jatuh di kasur.

Lalu kepalanya menunduk. Tangannya meraih kepalaku. Diciumnya bibirku dengan hangat. "Sasuke," katanya, "sudah lama aku berharap seperti ini.". Lalu dia memeluk aku, menindihi badan aku. Dada ketemu dada, perut ketemu perut, Penis ketemu Penis. Mani aku dan maninya bercampur. Malam itu kami tidur berpelukan.

"Ah, andai saja aku tau dari dulu bahwa dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama ! "

Lalu besoknya, dan besoknya, dan besoknya kami selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa sering bersama. Mandi bersama setelah semua orang pergi, surfing internet bareng. May be next time I'll tell you some of our experiences.

TAMAT

REVIEWS

To Alona: Arigattou Sudah baca fanfict saya semoga suka dengan fanfict-fanfict saya berikutnya

To 106: Arigattou Sudah baca fanfict saya dan atas support nya semoga suka dengan fanfict-fanfict saya berikutnya ..

Saya usahain untuk buat fanfict yang lebih menarik lgi tunggu fanfict2 saya berikutnya yaaaaa :D

Mohon saran dan kritikannya agar saya bisa lebih membangun cerita saya menjadi lebih baik


End file.
